


Fickle Souls

by Salfur



Series: Broken Souls AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daniel gets fucking shanked, Daniel is just a fucking creep, Forest endangerment, I have some standards, Minor Body Horror, Monster Transformation, Monsters, No Max ships, Only for like 5 seconds though, This is a holy space, y'know except for the whole hellish monsters thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: David takes the kids on a relaxing nature walk. Well, it was supposed to be relaxing, anyways, before Daniel showed up.Takes place in my own AU, the specifics of which are introduced in the prologue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by Marlow on Youtube  
> Go check them out: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZBfspBk_G6GxjMNRipbFeA

Human souls are such fickle things, ever changing in shape, size, personality, and able to withstand some of the harshest of beatings. But every soul has a breaking point where they are most susceptible to a drastic change. One which, when complete, morphs the soul into something that barely resembles what it once was. For many, this breaking point is in a tragic or near death, whether it be its own or of another soul it once held close. 

In rare cases, such a break causes a change so drastic, so life shattering, that the soul can no longer be called human. When a break like this occurs then there are two paths it may go down. One, where the soul becomes a shell of itself, hollow and lifeless, but still existing for one reason or another. These souls are the easier ones to reform if given enough time and support. They still have hope of recovery, to be human again, even if they may never truly be as they once were.

The other path is a much darker, deranged one. This path creates monster of men, and not just in the metaphorical sense. For, you see, when a soul breaks it may reform, fueled from the anger and pain it has suffered. It changes a human into a creature of pure hatred and destruction. They become the very thing that once hunted them in their nightmares.

Prowling in the dark, these souls use their newfound anger to ravish the land. They bring destruction wherever they go and show no remorse. These are the souls who thrive on the pain and suffering of others. With their claws and maws, they tear into the lives of others and consume the souls of those who dare oppose them. They are not to be trifled with. 

Should one ever find themselves in the path of such a monster, there is not much one can do but run. Run as fast as your legs can take you and pray to whatever higher being you believe in that the monster does not see you as their next target. 

For, if they do, then you’re already dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tell you guys, it's just a walk in the forest. What could possibly go wrong?

“Alright campers! You ready for a relaxing nature walk?” David stood in front of the Campbell campers, majority of whom were barely standing as they had been woken up much too early by the cheery counselor.

“David, holy fuck, it’s too early for this shit!” Max complained, taking a sip of black coffee from his mug. 

“Yeah, why _are_ we up this early?” Nikki chimed in, yawning.

“Language, Max,” David halfheartedly scolded, earning him a scowl from the small boy. “We’re up bright and early so we don’t miss a single second! Oh, it’s going to be so fun!”

“Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll run into a bear so we can end this stupid walk early.” Max grumbled.

“I’ve always wanted a bear friend!” Nikki exclaimed with way too much energy.

“There will be NO bears!” Gwen said, putting her foot down.

Nikki pouted, “Aww.”

“We’ll be splitting up into two groups,” Gwen explained. “Preston, Nerris, Space Kid, Nurf, Dolph, you’re with me. Everyone else is in David’s group.”

“Well, at least we’re together.” Neil turned to Max, “Wanna test out the you-know-what?”

Max looked around, making sure no one was looking before smirking, “Go grab it while Nikki and I distract David.”

Neil grinned as he slipped into the tent. Nikki turned to the raven haired boy, “So how you planning on distracting David?”

“Easy, watch.” Max walked up to the counselor and pulled his pant leg, easily gaining his attention. “So what exactly are we gonna see on this walk?”

David grinned excitedly, “Well, Max that’s a surprise, but I will say that there’s going to be so many cool things! I made sure to scout the path before so we shouldn’t run into any surprise guests.”

Max raised a brow, “So what, we’re just going to look at some dumb trees?”

“Not just trees, Max! Flowers and birds too! And, we have a surprise for you all at the end of the walk!”

“Like the bonfire?” Nikki asked.

“Not exactly…” David sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Then what is it? Money? A new car?”

“No, Max. You’ll just have to wait until the end of the walk to find out what the surprise is.”

Max rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he was glancing back at the tent, catching sight of Neil leaving. Meeting eyes, Neil gave Max a thumbs up. “Whatever, David. Just make sure you don’t nearly die this time.”

“Will do, Max!” The boy walked back to Neil with Nikki following close behind as David checked the time. “Oh, gosh! It’s time to go! We don’t want to miss all the sights!”

“They’re trees, David. They’re not going to just fucking walk away.”

“Maybe not,” he ruffled the boy’s hair, to his annoyance, “but we’re losing daylight!” David proceeded to lead the campers into the woods, who followed behind reluctantly.

“So, when are you planning on pulling out the you-know-what?” Nikki asked the two boys.

“Keep it down!” Max glanced over to David to make sure he didn’t hear. Thankfully, the man appeared to be too preoccupied pointing out each tree, chattering away, to notice their conversation. The boy turned back to his friends. “I’m thinking during the lunch break, we’ll break away and fuck around then.”

“Awww, but that’s so far away!” Nikki pouted.

“Isn’t nature, like, you whole thing? Go befriend some wild animals or something.”

The girl perked up at the suggestion, “That’s a good idea, Max!” She then bounded off in a random direction in search of animals.

Max just smirked as he watched her run off, thinking of the chaos she was bound to create. It was at that moment that he caught a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye. Max turned towards it, but found nothing there. He raised a brow as he approached the underbrush where he saw the strange color. Before he could search, however, he was being beckoned by David to hurry up.

The boy was torn between his counselor and the bush, but ultimately shrugged and walked away, catching up with the rest of the group. 

“Find something interesting, Max?” David asked when Max caught up.

“Of course not, David. What’s interesting about trees?”

“Well a lot of things! Did you know-”

Max put up a hand, stopping the redhead, “I’m stopping you there. I don’t care.” He proceeded to walk away, back to Neil.

“So what was in the bush?” He asked.

“I don’t know, thought I saw something, but it was probably just the sun in my eye or some shit.” Max shrugged, “How long till lunch?”

“I don’t know, but hopefully soon. I’m starting to get hungry.”

Max rolled his eyes, biting back a retort. David led the group around for another hour or so before Nikki began to whine, “David! I’m hungry!”

David stopped and turned to the campers who all nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to look around the clearing they were in. “I suppose we can take a short lunch break.” He reached behind his back and pulled out a picnic basket. “I packed sandwiches!”

The campers mobbed him as they reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich. Max, Neil, and Nikki quickly finished their food while the others took their time. Max looked around to make sure no one was looking before turning back to Neil with a smirk. “Time to test out the you-know-what.”

“Finally!” Nikki exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She ran off in a random direction as he friends followed behind at a slightly slower pace.

“Alright,” Max said after a few moments of walking, “this should be far enough.”

Neil smiled as he reached behind his back and pulled out a flamethrower. Nikki was bouncing in excitement. “How’s it work!”

“It’s a flamethrower, Nikki. You point it at whatever you want to burn and pull the trigger. Not hard.” Max said, snatching the weapon from Neil’s hands.

The boy was about to let loose before he heard a familiar voice calling out, “Max? Nikki? Neil?” Max groaned, at the sound of David’s voice.

“How’d he find us so fast?” Neil asked, nervously.

“Don’t worry, boys! I’ve got this!” Nikki declared before quickly running off. 

It took only a few moments before the sound of David screaming filled the air. He ran past the two boys, pursued by a pair of wolves undoubtedly befriended by Nikki. The redhead scrambled up a tree to escape the jaws of the wolves. Nikki whistled, bringing the wolves back to her and began to laugh happily as she played with the wolves. Max, seeing an opportunity aimed the flamethrower towards David and pulled the trigger.

Flames burst forth from the weapon and shot towards the counselor. Max made sure not to point directly at the man; he didn’t want to kill him, after all. David looked at the flames wide-eyed as Max cackled. After a few moments the boy released the trigger, stopping the flames. David slid down the tree and stomped over to the two boys. He snatched the weapon from Max’s hand and looked down at him with a stern expression.

“Max, I would like a word with you alone, please.”

The boy smirked and followed David away from the group, deciding to humor the man. The two of them walked in silence for a bit before stopping at another, nearby clearing. David sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Max, do you understand why I’m pulling you away?”

“To punish me or some shit?”

“Max, you can’t just bring a _flamethrower_ into the forest! You could have caused a fire!”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, David, that’s the point.”

David set down the weapon as he crouched down to Max’s level, “Max, you could have really injured someone. Not to mention all the animals that call this place their home. You need to be more aware of the consequences of your actions.”

Max tuned out the counselor as he continued his lecture, but quickly perked back up when he heard a nearby bush rustle. He kept a bored expression as he eyed the foliage, still ignoring David. The bush continued to rustle before a figure slowly stepped out. Max blanched at the sight and instinctively backed away in fear.

This movement caught David’s attention and he stopped his lecture as he looked down at the boy. Noticing his fearful expression, he slowly turned around and faced a familiar figure.

“Hello, David.”

“Daniel?!”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your not-so-friendly neighborhood cultist has arrived.

Daniel's last two attempts to kill Max didn't turn out how he planned, but he was confident that the third time's the charm. Plus, he had a secret weapon at his disposal, should things go south.

Currently, the cultist was wandering around the woods. He had caught sight of David walking alone earlier that day. He was tempted to end it right there and then, but he knew the merit of waiting until he also got the kid. Daniel grinned as he silently followed the man. This went on for a few hours until David suddenly gasped.

“This clearing is perfect for the campfire!” The cheery man exclaimed, before beginning to set up a fire pit.

Daniel, having seen enough, began to concoct his plan. He’d follow Max and David through the day as they went on their little nature walk, then when the time was right he’d get them alone. At that point, he’d sacrifice them, putting him further in the good graces of Xemüg.

So far, his plan was going well, albeit slow. Thankfully, patience was one of his virtues and he was going to wait as long as it would take. Admittedly, there was a close call as Max had nearly spotted him, but, thankfully, David pulled him away before he could investigate further.

He really had to be more careful if we wanted this plan to work. From then, it wasn’t long until the group stopped for a quick lunch. Daniel noticed the trio break off from the group and grinned, recognizing it as an opportunity to enact step two of his plan. All he had to do was make sure David found Max alone. He, surprisingly, didn’t actually have to do much. Just a toss of a rock to inform the man that Max had disappeared was enough to get him to look for the boy alone.

It didn’t take long for him to find the group. Daniel grinned as he watched the two of them walk off on their own. His plan was going perfectly! The cultist quietly followed the two to a nearby clearing, one that wasn’t too far from the remaining campers, but was far enough that it would take them far too long to find them should they scream. It was perfect.

Currently, David was crouched down talking to Max, but it didn’t appear that the boy was actually listening. Daniel took that moment to reveal himself to the two. He slowly walked out from the underbrush, catching the attention of Max. It didn’t matter if he saw him now. In fact, he reveled in the fear that washed over the boy’s face as he made his way into the clearing. The counselor had finally noticed that Max’s attention was diverted elsewhere and turned to look at the source.

He met the man in the eye and greeted him with a grin that was far too wide.

“Hello, David.”

“Daniel?!” 

Max looked up at the cultist, “I thought we left you in that fucking bomb shelter!”

Daniel chuckled, “Oh, you did, but I got out, and I think you know why I’m here, Max.” He pulled out his favorite knife, “Look around,” he gestured around him, “no dairy products in sight. There’s nothing to stop me this time.” Daniel placed a contemplative finger on his chin, “Now, how best to kill the two of you?”

“You could let us go?” David spoke, earning him a glare from Max.

Daniel paused before chuckling. That chuckle soon turned into a laugh. And as he laughed his face began to contort. His teeth becoming sharper, his nails longer, his tongue a bit more pointed. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he clutched his sides, nails like claws digging into the fabric of his white polo. His eyes and tongue had taken on a deep purple tone as he looked to the helpless pair. Daniel brought up a hand and wiped away a tear as he calmed down.

He blinked and he was back to normal. His blue eyes bore into David’s green, “My, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. But I’m afraid that won’t be happening.” He smiled as if nothing strange had happened, but Max knew. 

The boy looked to David, hoping to find some sort of sign that he too saw what had just occurred. He was given no such a sign as the counselor continued to look just as nervous as before. It didn’t matter to Max, even if David was too stubborn or dumb to admit it, he knew what he saw. There was something terribly wrong with Daniel and Max did not want to stick around to find out what.

Max began to search around for any way out. Daniel was blocking the way back to the other campers and he wasn’t sure that, if he screamed, anyone would hear him. He could always run in another direction, but Daniel would just follow, plus he couldn’t just leave David. He might think the counselor was insufferable, but he didn’t want him dead.

He took a deep breath before grabbing David’s hand and sprinted as fast as his legs could take him in the opposite direction.

“Ah ah ah, don’t think I’m going to let you get away _that_ easy!” He said as he pulled out another knife and threw it right in their path of escape, stopping them in their tracks. David turned to face Daniel and put his arms out, shielding Max.

“Just leave us alone!” Max shouted as he hid behind David’s leg.

“Sorry, Max, but no can do.” He shook his head, “I need to sacrifice you so Xemüg can spread his influence, ridding the world of suffering.”

“Max,” David said, voice calm, “I need you to run as fast as you can. Get to Gwen if you can. I’ll hold him off.”

“David, you can barely handle Nurf stabbing you! How are you planning on taking on an actual adult?!”

The counselor smiled down at the boy, “I won’t be holding back against an adult.”

Max nervously looked at David before nodding. He quickly scooped up the knife by his feet and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He knew that he was going in the opposite direction from everyone, but, for now, all he had to do was get far enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about Daniel finding him.

Daniel frowned as he watched the boy sprint away. “Now, David, that wasn’t very smart of you. What would you do if he gets attacked by a wild animal?”

For just a second, David faltered before standing straight, “Max is a smart kid. He’ll be fine.”

“Such faith in a small, pathetic, boy, but faith won’t be enough to keep me from him.” With that the man lunged towards the counselor. David managed to dodge the first hit, but wasn’t prepared for the followup. Daniel’s fist connected with David’s face, bringing him down.

The cultist shook off his hand as David groaned on the ground. “Do me a favor and stay put-” he plunged the blade of his knife in David’s shoulder, causing him to release a scream as hot pain entered his body- “while I catch Max.” Daniel stood up, leaving the blade, “Can’t have him getting away, now can we?”

David attempted to stand, but found it difficult as his vision grew blurry. All he could do was watch as the man ran off after Max.

Max ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he could hear Daniel close behind him. Dammit David, he was supposed to keep him busy. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he thought about the implications of Daniel hot on his heels. He shook his head. No, he couldn’t think about that now. He had to be strong, for David.

But how was he supposed to get help when he had no idea where he was? He had run, yes, but he had no plan. He was getting turned around quick and nothing around him looked familiar.

The boy continued to run until he could no longer hear the sound of Daniel’s steps behind him. Only then did he stop for a quick rest and to take in his surroundings. Except, he wasn’t as far away as he thought as Daniel suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Fuck!”

“My, you really made me run, didn’t you?” The cultist shrugged, “No matter, it’s time for you to come with me.”

Max backed away as Daniel moved towards him. “You fucker! What’d you do with David?”

Daniel smiled, “Oh, don’t worry, Max. David’s alive, for now. He’s just taking a short nap while I come get you. Can’t have an ascension without you two!”

The cultist went in to grab Max, but he pulled out the knife that Daniel had thrown at him from earlier and quickly sunk it into his hand. The man yelped in surprise before suddenly breaking into a fit of chuckles. He pulled the knife out from his hand, deep purple blood dripping from the wound.

His chuckling quickly grew dark, a contrast to his earlier laugh. Where that had been light and amusing, this was dark and foreboding. He turned to the boy. His violet eyes pierced Max's green as he slowly pulled back his lips into a smile much too wide, revealing his jagged, razor sharp teeth. He snatched the boy up and held him close.

“Oh, Max, you **_really_ ** shouldn’t have done that.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's fucking pissed, but so is David.

“Oh, Max, you **_really_ ** shouldn’t have done that.” 

Daniel’s long purple tongue slithered out from his mouth like a snake. Max shivered as the cultist’s rough tongue dragged against his skin, leaving a trail of hot saliva. Max’s eyes watered as the smell of Kool-Aid and rat poison reached his nostrils. The boy struggled against Daniel’s hold, but he was far too weak to do much.

The cultist chuckled at Max’s futile attempts to escape. “I can not wait to devour your soul, Max.”

The boy felt the cultist’s grip around his torso tighten as the man grinned with teeth too sharp to be human. His grip continued to squeeze the boy tighter and Max felt like he was about to burst like a grape. He attempted to squirm out of Daniel’s grasp, but froze as he heard the man’s fingers cracking as his hand expanded such that he was able to hold the boy in just a single fist. Daniel’s fingernails extended and hardened into claw-like appendages, tearing holes into Max’s hoodie as his forearm grew to accommodate the enlarged hand. Oddly enough, the rest of man’s body didn’t appear to change much. Daniel, however continued to grin maniacally before he scrunched up his face.

Max could only look on in horror as Daniel’s face contorted and, before the boy’s very eyes, the cultist’s face exploded outward. The former man roared as his jaw shot out, sending purple spit everywhere, and quickly filled with a sea of razor sharp teeth. The teeth looked more like long spikes than teeth and seemed to barely have enough room on to the edge of Daniel’s gums. Max was frozen in fear as the man’s bulging eyes locked onto the boy’s. The former man’s teeth had grown so large and sharp that it made closing his mouth difficult, but it didn’t matter as he was done talking. His jaw opened, nearly wide enough to engulf Max’s entirety. Daniel’s teeth hinged outwards to allow more room to fit the small boy. Max, made even smaller by Daniel’s large claws, shut his eyes tight as he awaited the sea teeth to close around him.

It was at this moment that David appeared from the bushes, “Daniel, stop!” He shouted.

Daniel, inches from Max’s head, stopped and turned to face David. His violet eyes met David’s green. “ ** _What a surprise, I didn’t think you’d be able to stand after our little scuffle. And here I thought you’d have to miss the grand finale!_ **” Daniel’s once light voice had become deep and raspy. The words were difficult to get out through his new mouth, but he managed.

The counselor froze in horror as he caught sight of Daniel. “D-Daniel? W- What happened to you?”

Poisonous spit dripped down from his teeth as Daniel grinned, or did his best to, as his monstrous face wasn’t equipped to perform such an act. “ ** _Impressive, isn’t it? It would seem that my sacrifices haven’t been in vain, for even I wasn’t aware just how powerful Xemüg had gotten._** ” 

David gulped, having lost some of his bravado upon seeing what Daniel had become. He, nonetheless, stood up straight. “I’m going to have to ask you to let Max go.”

“ ** _Oh, of course!_ ** ” He lifted Max up with his large, clawed, hand and hung the boy by his hood on a nearby tree. David was surprised that Daniel had agreed so readily and felt a wave of relief wash over him. This relief, however, was short lived as Daniel turned to fully face the man. “ ** _I can’t wait for Max to watch as his little savior falls before him._ ** ” He lowered his stance, “ ** _I’m going to enjoy tearing you apart limb from limb!_ **”

The cultist suddenly pounced at David with such speed that if he had blinked he would have missed it. Thankfully, David didn’t so he was just barely able to dodge out of the way of Daniel’s claws, suffering only a torn shirt. 

“Daniel, stop! Please!” David pleaded as Daniel skidded to a stop a few feet away, tearing up the ground in the process with his large hands.

“ ** _Oh, but where’s the fun in that?_** ” Daniel ran up to the counselor and began rapidly swiping at the man. David stepped back from the attack as quick as his reflexes allowed, but was not safe from the onslaught. David screamed out as one of the claws came into contact with his chest, tearing through his flesh like paper. David could hear Max screaming as blood quickly began to pour from the wound.

Max, from his branch, began to squirm in an attempt to get himself free. It was a fruitless endeavor before he realized that he could just slip out from his hoodie. Max, quickly and carefully as to not choke himself, dropped down on the ground.

“DAVID!” The boy shouted as he watched Daniel picked up the counselor with a single hand before slamming him to the ground. A sickening crack echoed through the clearing.

“ ** _Pathetic. At least put up a fight. You wouldn’t want your favorite camper to remember you as a coward, now would you?_ ** ” Daniel took a few steps back, “ ** _Here, I’ll even give you one free attack._** ” He opened his arms tauntingly.

David looked over to where Max was standing before shakily getting to his feet, clutching his ribs. “Max, get back to camp.”

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT I’M NOT GOING TO JUST LEAVE YO-”

“NOW, MAX!” David shouted. Max flinched at the finality in his voice. He looked to the counselor and, with tears in his eyes, turned and ran.

Daniel didn’t give chase, rather he turned to David. “ ** _What a shame. And here I was hoping for the two of you to spend your final moments together._** ” He shrugged, “ ** _No matter, I’ll just wrap this up and follow the brat back to camp. There’ll be plenty more sacrifices there._** ”

“I don’t think so.” David said as he reached behind his back and pulled out the dagger that was previously buried in the man’s shoulder. Daniel hadn’t even noticed that it was missing from David’s flesh until that moment. The redheaded counselor looked at Daniel with an intensity in his eyes, “You’re not going to hurt anyone else.”

With that said, David lunged at Daniel, effectively catching him off guard and slashing him deeply in the chest. Daniel roared as the blade made contact with his flesh and violet blood began to pour out from his open wound. It was at that point that the actual fight began.

David, all things told, was holding his own quite well against Daniel, especially since it seemed the man was only playing with him before. For each hit Daniel managed to get on him, David was able to return twofold, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be enough. He could feel himself becoming light headed from his blood loss and his movements were also getting sluggish. At this rate, David wasn’t going to last another minute. Meanwhile Daniel seemed as if he could keep going for another five at least. He had to end this soon, else the camp would be in terrible danger.

David went on the defensive and looked for an opening. Not too long after, the man saw an opportunity. David slipped in close and dug his blade in the monster’s shoulder, earning him another roar from Daniel.

“ ** _ENOUGH!_ **” He shouted, ripping David off him before tossing him away. He was not able to keep a grip on the knife and it lay on the ground at Daniel’s feet. David’s breathing was heavy as he shakily attempted to get back up, but was prevented as he felt a sudden weight on his back, pinning him to the ground. David cried out in pain as Daniel pressed down on the counselor’s back with his foot.

“ ** _This ends now!_ **”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” A voice said from behind him before Daniel felt a burning pain on his back.

Daniel roared monstrously as flames covered his skin and stumbled away in an attempt to put himself out. David looked over to see Max standing with the discarded flamethrower from earlier.

“Max?” David croaked out. “I- I told you-”

“Shut up, David.” Max snapped, keeping his eyes on Daniel. “You really think I was going to just fucking leave you here?”

Tears filled David’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or from happiness. “Thank you, Max.”

“Save your thanks for after we end this son of a bitch.” Max replied, hoisting the flamethrower as Daniel shook off the last of the flames.

He snarled as he turned back to the pair. “ ** _You’re going to regret that._** ”

“I’m sure I won’t.” Max snarkily replied as he let loose another stream of flames. Daniel, however, was prepared this time and managed to dodge out of the way and began to circle around the two. Max followed the cultist, spewing flames in his wake. 

As Max kept Daniel attention David managed to get back on his feet and hobbled over to the discarded dagger. He gripped it tight as he made his way over to Daniel whose back was facing him. David, using the last of his strength, drove the dagger deep into the monster’s back.

Daniel threw the counselor off his back, as he roared in pain. David rolled to a stop a few feet away. The cultist snarled as Max once again readied the flamethrower. " ** _This isn't over!_ **" Daniel declared before bounding off into the woods, leaving a trail of violet blood from his fresh wounds.

Max was breathing heavily as he watched Daniel leave and, once he was sure he was gone, dropped the flamethrower down in exhaustion. “Holy shit, I can’t believe that worked!” Max began to laugh in relief, “David! We did it! We-” The boy stopped as he caught sight of David on the ground. Max began to panic as he realized that David wasn’t moving.

“David?” Max hurried to his side and began to shake him. “David, get up. This- This isn’t funny.” Tears began to prick the corners of his eyes, “GET UP GODDAMN IT!”

Max sobbed as he collapsed atop the man. He was shaking as he gripped David. 

“Don’t leave me…”

As he sobbed over the still body of David he began to notice that something was off. It almost felt like something was moving. Wiping away his tears the best he could, he looked down at David, specifically where his hand laid on his chest. It was easy to miss, but David was breathing. It was shallow and uneven, but he was breathing; he was alive. This fact alone was able to snap Max out of it as he began to desperately rummage around his pockets.

His hands came across the familiar feeling of David’s phone and Max released a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still in tact, for the most part. He had to carefully navigate the cracked screen, but ultimately was able to call for help.

“Hang in there, David.” Max said as he waited for a response, “Help is on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's monster form is inspired/based off this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ep42Z1FFyMQ  
> Obviously, warning for some body horror because it is a monster transformation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story draws to a close. Is David dead? Idk, probably not.

White light, too bright and harsh, filled the David’s vision as he blinked his eyes open. He quickly closed his eyes as the light became too much to bare before slowly reopening them, the light not as harsh this time around.

Was he dead? David could only wonder as he stared up at the light. The last thing he remembered was stabbing Daniel in his back before blacking out. Daniel… what had become of the man? David could barely comprehend what he saw when he found Daniel again. All he knew was that those teeth would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

David was suddenly made aware of a methodic beeping by his side. He turned his head to find a heart monitor beside him. He followed the wires to find that it was connected to him. It would appear that he wasn’t dead just yet. A wave of relief washed over him. He didn’t want to worry Max afterall.

Max.

The beeping of the heart monitor picked up speed. What had happened to the boy after he blacked out? David attempted to sit up, but felt a weight keeping him down. He looked down, ready to remove whatever it was, but stopped as he saw a familiar figure sleeping soundly on him.

He hadn’t noticed earlier, but a tiny hand was gripping his own as he slept. Beside him laid the sleeping form of Max. His head was resting on David’s chest. As if sensing he was awake, the boy began to stir. Max slowly lifted head and met David’s eyes.

The redhead smiled at the boy, “Hi, Max.”

Max, still processing the fact that David had finally woken up, continued to stare at the man. When his mind finally caught up to him he felt tears of relief prick his eyes as he lunged forward and engulfed the man in a hug. David barely heard Max’s muffled voice against him. “You’re an idiot, David.”

David could only smile down at the boy as he returned the embrace. He had a feeling that things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first Camp Camp fic, hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
